Cad Bane
'''Cad Bane war ein Duros-Kopfgeldjäger, der nach Jango Fetts Ableben in der Petranaki-Arena auf Geonosis als der Beste seiner Zunft galt. Nachdem er sich auf dem Planeten Keyorin von seinem Team überzeugt hatte, nahm er mit diesem einige Senatoren im Galaktischen Senatsgebäude gefangen, um die Freilassung Ziros zu erzwingen. Später stahl er ein Holocron aus dem Jedi-Tempel und nahm dem Jedi Bolla Ropal den Kyber-Speicherkristall ab. Nachdem er die beiden Artefakte von Anakin Skywalker als Austausch gegen seine Padawan Ahsoka Tano, welche der Kopfgeldjäger gefangen genommen hatte, vereinigt hatte, entführte er mehrere machtsensitive Kinder nach Mustafar, konnte jedoch auf Naboo bei einem weiteren Entführungsversuch gefangen genommen werden. Der Gefangennahme entzog er sich jedoch, indem er die Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi und Mace Windu auf der Black Stall Station austrickste und mit einer Rettungskapsel entkam. Biografie Diebstahl einer separatistischen Geheimwaffe left|thumb|Cad Bane nimmt Geiseln. Während der Klonkriege dockte der Kopfgeldjäger Cad Bane mit seinem persönlich modifizierten Schiff, dem ''Telgorn''-Transporter The Sleight of Hand, an einem ''Munificent''-Kreuzer an, welche über dem Planeten Alzoc III schwebte, und verließ die Fregatte kurz darauf im Besitz einer Anti-Schwerkraftwaffe, wobei der separatistische Kreuzer begann zu explodieren. Später, auf dem Planeten Ryloth, nahm er die Klonkrieger Rex und Boomer während ihrer Patrouille gefangen und erklärte ihnen, dass er sie gehen lassen würde, wenn die beiden Klone eine Gravitations-Waffe an Bord seines Schiffes brächten. Jedoch wurden sie von Kampfdroiden angegriffen, welche sie allerdings besiegen konnten. Kurz darauf wurden sie von den Jedi Anakin Skywalker und Ahsoka Tano aufgespürt, welche den Kopfgeldjäger gefangen nehmen wollten, weshalb sie die Klone verfolgt hatten. Jedoch griff ein Octuptarra-Droide die Jedi, die Klone und den Kopfgeldjäger an. Da er es nicht geschafft hatte, seine Feinde zu töten, um so entkommen, wurde Cad Bane von den Jedi gefangen genommen und musste die Waffe selbst zur The Sleight of Hand bringen. Dabei gaben ihm die beiden Jedi und die Klone Feuerschutz, damit er das Schiff erreichte und die Waffe nicht zerstört wurde. Als sie an diesem ankamen, trafen sie auf den Skakoaner Kul Teska, der es ebenfalls auf die Gravitations-Waffe abgesehen hatte. Dieser erbeutete die Waffe nach einem kurzen Schusswechsel und brachte sie mit dem Schiff nach Behpour. Die Befreiung von Ziro dem Hutt Zusammenstellung eines Teams Übersetztes Zitat aus Invitation Only: „Such fighting spirit, Davtokk. Almost commendable, if you were successful. But you know what they say about almost.“ „This...this was a test?“ „Yes. But not yours. A test of my colleagues. They're solitary types and I need a team. I am happy to say they passed...by ensuring that you failed.“ Während der Klonkriege war der Hutt Ziro von der Galaktischen Republik gefangen genommen worden. Cad Bane bekam von Graf Dooku eine hohe Belohnung versprochen, wenn es ihm gelänge, den Hutten aus seinem Gefängnis auf Coruscant zu befreien.The Chilling Season Finale Introduces a Deadly New Enemy Er fasste daher den Plan, mehrere Senatoren der Republik als Geisel zu nehmen und gegen Ziro auszutauschen. Für diesen Plan benötigte er jedoch mehrere Mitstreiter, weshalb er sich an die Kopfgeldjäger Robonino, Shahan Alama und Aurra Sing wandte. Um sicherzugehen, dass diese gut genug für seine Mission waren, unterzog er jene zunächst einem Test: Auf Keyorin versuchte der Kopfgeldjäger Davtokk, Cad Bane zu töten und sich das auf den Duro ausgesetzte Kopfgeld zu verdienen, was Bane jedoch nutzte. Seine potenziellen Teammitglieder sollten das Attentat verhindern und sicherstellen, dass es Davtokk nicht gelang, zu entkommen, sowie zu beweisen, dass sie fähig waren, als Team zusammenzuarbeiten. Dafür stellten sie einen wie Cad Bane aussehenden und mit Thermaldetonatoren bestückten Droiden als Köder in der Cantina des Raumhafens auf. Nachdem Davtokk den Köder niedergeschossen hatte, schlugen die Kopfgeldjäger zu und Robonino zündete die Detonatoren. Zwar konnte Davtokk fürs erste entkommen und auch ein von Shahan Alama geworfenes Fangnetz abwehren, doch als Aurra Sing ihm ins Bein schoss, ging er zu Boden und wurde umstellt. Daraufhin erschien der wahre Cad Bane und erschoss Davtokk, nachdem er ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass sein zukünftiges Team den Test bestanden hatte.Invitation Only Erpressung des Kanzlers thumb|left|Cad Bane verhandelt mit [[Oberster Kanzler|Kanzler Palpatine.]] Im Anschuss daran begab sich Cad Bane und seine neuen Gefährten gemeinsam mit zwei Kommandodroiden und drei IG-86-Droiden nach Coruscant. Cad Bane flog in einem Luftgleiter mit den Kommandodroiden, einem IG-86 und Shahan Alama direkt zum Senatsgebäude, während der Rest in einem benachbarten Gebäude Stellung bezog. Noch während des Landeanfluges wurde Bane von Gardisten des Senatskommandos darauf hingewiesen, dass er in eine Sperrzone eingedrungen sei und dort nicht landen dürfe. Bane tat dies dennoch und erklärte den Gardisten, dass er Geschäfte im Senat zu erledigen habe. Als die Gardisten ihn dennoch nicht passieren ließen und der Captain einen Kommando anwies, Bane festzunehmen, eröffnete Aurra Sing mit einem Scharfschützengewehr das Feuer auf sie. Während Sing, unterstützt durch die Kommandodroiden und den IG-86-Droiden, die meisten Gardisten tötete, brach Bane dem Captain der Gardisten das Genick. Cad Bane betrat nun mit seinen Gefährten und zwei der IG-86s den Senat, während ein IG-86 und die Kommandodroiden zurückblieben. Unterwegs schossen sie einige Wachen und Droiden nieder und ließen Robonino bei der Energiekontrolle zurück. Anschließend passten sie einen Wachwechsel der Gardisten ab, sodass Bane, als beide Schichten in einem Raum versammelt waren, alle Gardisten mit einem Thermaldetonator tötete. right|thumb|Cad Bane und seine Geiseln. Sie drangen weiter in den Ostflügel des Senats vor und umstellten einige Senatoren, die gerade ihr Vorgehen für die Abstimmung eines Gesetzesentwurfs zur Lockerung der Privatsphäre besprachen. Unter den Senatoren waren der Organisator Philo, Bail Organa, Padmé Amidala, Jakker-Sun, Dantum Roohd, Zinn Paulness, Kin Robb, Onaconda Farr und der Protokolldroide C-3PO. Banes Gruppe betrat den Raum durch verschiedene Türen, um die Senatoren zu umstellen, Bane forderte sie auf, sich ruhig zu verhalten. Senator Philo versuchte dennoch, den Raum zu verlassen, worauf Bane ihm in den Rücken schoss und ihn somit sofort tötete. Anschließend setzte er sich mit Kanzler Palpatine in Verbindung und wies ihn darauf hin, dass er die Senatoren als Geiseln genommen habe und dass Palpatine Ziro befreien solle. Als der Kanzler die Forderung jedoch zunächst ablehnte, verlieh Bane dieser Nachdruck, indem er von Robonino die Hauptenergie und die Kommunikation abschalten ließ, wodurch sich auch alle Sicherheitstüren des Gebäudes verschlossen. Anschließend begann Bane, den Senatoren nacheinander ihre Komlinks abzunehmen. Als er sich gerade Senatorin Amidala zuwandte, bemerkte er, dass er von außerhalb des Raum durch den Jedi Anakin Skywalker beobachtet wurde und eröffnete sofort das Feuer auf ihn. Er verfehlte ihn jedoch, weshalb er Shahan Alama und einen IG-86 losschickte, um den Jedi zu verfolgen. Als Shahan zurückkehrte, berichtete er, dass der Droide zwar zerstört sei, der Jedi aber vermutlich kein Lichtschwert habe, weshalb Cad Bane Shahan erneut losschickte und mit ihm Aurra Sing, um den Jedi diesmal einzufangen. Anschließend setzte sich Bane erneut mit Palpatine in Verbindung und wiederholte seine Forderung, dass dieser Ziro begnadigen solle. Diesmal stimmte Palpatine dem zu. thumb|left|[[Ziro gratuliert Cad Bane zu dessen Erfolg.]] Schließlich kehrten Shahan und Aurra zusammen mit Robonino und dem bewusstlosen und gefesselten Jedi zurück. Bane befahl, ihn zu den anderen Gefangenen zu schaffen und setzte sich anschließend mit dem IG-86-Droiden Helios-3D, der Senator Orn Free Taa mit Ziros Begnadigung zum republikanischen Gefängnis brachte, in Verbindung um nachzufragen, ob dieser im Zeitplan läge. Nachdem dieser das bestätigte, ließ Bane mehrere Sprengsätze im Raum der Gefangenen anbringen und teilte Palpatine mit, das die Krise nun vorüber sei und er die Geiseln freilassen werde, Palpatine sollte aber keine weiteren Schritte vor Sonnenuntergang einleiten. Bevor er sich vor dem Senat mit 3D und Ziro traf, aktivierte er Lichtschranken zwischen den Sprengsätzen und sagte den Geiseln, dass diese die Sprengsätze auslösen würde. Doch vor den Senatsgebäude wartete bereits ein Trupp Klonkrieger auf Cad Bane, um ihn festzunehmen. Bane drohte darauf, die Sprengsätze mittels Fernzündung zu zünden, weshalb die Klone ihn auf Palpatines Anweisung passieren ließen. Darauf verließ er den Senat mit seinen Gefährten und Ziro in einem Luftgleiter und zündete die Sprengsätze Er wusste jedoch nicht, dass die Senatoren bereits von Anakin Skywalker in Sicherheit gebracht worden waren. Ziro gratuliert Bane zu der erfolgreichen Mission, doch dieser wies nur darauf hin, dass er jetzt seine Belohnung erwarte. Auflösung des Teams Übersetztes Zitat aus Hunting the Hunters: „Boy, if I wanted your share, I would have killed you back in the Senate“. Nach der erfolgreichen Befreiung von Ziro zahlte Bane noch auf Ebene 1312 der Unterstadt Coruscants seinen Mitstreitern einen Teil der Belohung aus und gab ihnen die Anweisung, sich zu verstecken und nicht gefangen nehmen zu lassen. Shahan Alama fühlte sich aber von Bane über den Tisch gezogen, da es nicht die vereinbarte Creditmenge war, die ihnen Cad Bane auszahlte. Dieser entgegnete darauf nur, dass die volle Bezahlung auch erst ausgezahlt werden würde, wenn Ziro in einem sicheren Hafen angelangt sei und er diesen Teil des Auftrag alleine abwickeln würde und anschließend ihnen den Rest zukommen liese. Shahan Alama war von dieser Vorgehensweise nicht begeistert, doch er fügte sich, da ihm Cad Bane verdeutlichte, dass er, falls er vorhätte sie über den Tisch zu ziehen, sie längst nicht mehr am Leben wären. Daraufhin trennten sich die Weg der Kopfgeldjäger wieder.Hunting the Hunters Aufträge für Darth Sidious Infiltrierung des Jedi-Tempels thumb|right|[[Palpatine|Darth Sidious gibt Bane den Auftrag, ein Holocron zu stehlen.]] Später wurde Cad Bane auf Coruscant von Darth Sidious kontaktiert, der ihm den Auftrag gab, ein Holocron aus dem Jedi-Tempel zu stehlen. Bane hielt dies anfangs für unmöglich, doch verlangte nach einer Schmähung Sidious' einen modifizierten Sternjäger mit Waffen und Tarngeräten sowie eine dreifache Bezahlung. Sidious akzeptierte dies, wobei er Bane Mittel geben wollte, um in den Tempel zu gelangen. Er ließ dem Kopfgeldjäger eine Holokarte des Tempels und einen Sicherheitschip mit allen Einzelheiten des Sicherheitssystems zukommen. Diesen Chip und eine Bombe mit Fernzünder baute Bane in seinen Wartungsdroiden Todo 360 ein, wobei der Droide nichts von der Bombe wusste. Außerdem heuerte er eine Gestaltwandlerin namens Cato Parasitti an und weihte sie in den Plan ein. Er erklärte ihr, dass später auch ein Jedi namens Bolla Ropal darin eine Rolle spielen würde. Cato allerdings bat er, die Gestalt des Jedi Ord Enisence, den Cad Bane schon zuvor getötet hatte, anzunehmen, um den Tempel infiltrieren zu können und in die Bibliothek zu gelangen. Dort sollte sie ihm an einem Terminal helfen, das Sicherheitssystem des Tempels zu umgehen und die betreffenden Abschnitte zu überwachen. Bane gab Parasitti auch ein Ohr-Komlink, um sich mit ihr verständigen zu können. Er selbst wollte mit Todo durch einen Lüftungsschacht zum Tresorraum der Holocrons, da der Droide sowohl den Lüftungsschacht, als auch die restlichen Sicherheitssystme ausschalten konnte.Holocron Heist thumb|left|Cad Bane und [[Todo 360 machen sich an der Tresortür der Holocron-Kammer im Jedi-Tempel zu schaffen.]] Cad und Todo begaben sich mit Raketenstiefeln in die Nähe des Tempels und flogen zum Belüftungssystem des Südturms, welches allerdings durch einen Energieschild geschützt wurde. Cato übermittelte, nachdem sie mit ihrer falschen Identität in die Bibliothek eingedrungen war von einem Bibliotheksterminal aus, dem Droiden die Koordinaten an denen der Schild am schwächsten war und von Todo geöffnet werden konnte. Außerdem störte die Gestaltwandlerin die Scanner, damit sie unbemerkt hinein gelangen konnten. Allerdings blieb diese Störung nicht unbemerkt, sodass die Jedi Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi zum Südturm schickten wurden, um die Ursache zu überprüfen. Unterdessen drangen der Kopfgeldjäger und sein Droide mit den Raketenstiefeln tiefer in das Belüftungssystem ein, bis sie zu einem doppelten Ventilator gelangten. Todo schaltete ihn an einer Sicherheitstafel ab, sodass sie noch tiefer nach unten fliegen konnten. Der Droide reaktivierte jedoch unabsichtlich die Ventilationsscheiben, als er an einem Laserauslöser vorbeiflog. Dadurch wurden beide fast durch den sich drehenden Ventilato gesogen, doch Cato konnte den Ventilator noch rechtzeitig vom Terminal aus deaktivieren. Daraufhin setzten die beiden ihren Flug zum Tresor fort. Derweil wurde im ganzen Tempel Alarm ausgelöst, dass sich Eindringlinge im Südturm befanden. Die Bibliothekarin Jocasta Nu fand die sich als Jedi ausgebende Cato und wollte ihr einige unangenehme Fragen stellen. Daher überwältigte sie Cato kurzerhand und nahm ihre Identität an. Inzwischen waren Bane und Todo über dem Vorraum zum Tresor angekommen. Cato erklärte ihm, dass sie erst die Sicherheitssysteme überprüfen müsse und erzählte ihm von der überwältigten Bibliothekarin. Daher trieb Bane sie zur Eile an, weil er glaubte, dass sie sich nicht mehr lange bedeckt halten konnten. Die Jedi nahmen unterdessen an, dass die Eindringlinge es auf die Kommunikationszentrale abgesehen hatten. Daher begaben sich Kenobi und Skywalker durch das Belüftungssystem des Südturms dorthin. Cato konnte schließlich die Lasersensoren, die den Vorraum schützten, abstellen. Allerdings waren vor der Tresortür noch einige Sensorstrahlen, die manuell durch Elektroschocks abgeschaltet werden mussten. Als er jedoch von Cato hörte, dass die Jedi umgekehrt seien und in seine Richtung liefen, weil Kenobi und Skywalker erkannt hatten, dass es die falsche Richtung war, wies Bane Todo an, ein Loch zum Kommunikationszentrum zu fräsen. thumb|right|Cad Bane stiehlt ein [[Holocron aus dem Tresorraum im Jedi-Tempel.]] Auch die Gestaltwandlerin geriet in Bedrängnis, da Ahsoka von Meister Yoda gewarnt wurde, dass sich jemand bereits im Inneren des Tempels befinden müsse und sie die Bibliothekarin aufsuchen sollte. Als sie Ahsoka an einem Terminal sitzend vorfand und bei einem Gespräch mit Bane belauschte, entbrannte zwischen den beiden ein kurzes Lichtschwert-Duell. Schließlich konnte Ahsoka jedoch Parasitti besiegen und unterrichtete alle Jedi, dass die Eindringlinge auf dem Weg zur Kammer waren. Inzwischen war es Bane gelungen, die Laser abzuschalten, allerdings konnte er drei Türen nicht ohne einen Schaltplan öffnen. Er verständigte Cato, doch sie antwortete nicht, weshalb er vermutete, dass etwas schief gelaufen war. Als er die Jedi in seine Richtung rennen hörte, befahl er Todo, durch das gefräste Loch in die Kommunikationszentrale zu gehen. Er selbst installierte einen Sprengsatz an der Tür und versteckte sich in den Schatten des Raumes. Skywalker und Kenobi hörten die Explosion und stiegen aus dem Lüftungsschacht hinab in den Vorraum. Sie sahen die zerstörte Tresortür und das Loch zur Kommunikationszentrale, daher folgerten sie fälschlicherweise, dass die Eindringlinge durch die Holocronkammer eingestiegen waren und zur Komzentrale wollten, weshalb sie kurzerhand in den Schacht sprangen. Dadurch war er Weg für Bane frei, sodass sich der Duros sich in die Holocronkammer begeben konnte. Dort löste er eines der Holocrons aus seiner Verankerung, betrachtete es und zog sich einen Jedi-Mantel über. Als sein Droide in der Komstation angekommen war, zündete der Duros die Bombe fern, die er vorher in ihm versteckt hatte. Doch die dort versammelten Jedi bemerkten dies, sodass Meister Mace Windu ihn mit einem Machtschub zurück in den Schacht werfen konnte, indem er explodierte. Kenobi und Skywalker, die sich dort ebenfalls befanden, konnten der Explosion aber entkommen. Unterdessen schlich Cad Bane mit seinem Jedi-Mantel ungesehen durch die Bibliothek und konnte entkommen. Erst später bemerkten die Jedi den Verlust des Holocrons. Außerdem verriet die gefangene Cato ihnen, dass Bane vorhatte, den Jedi Bolla Ropal zu fassen. Mace Windu erkannte, dass der Kopfgeldjäger auch hinter dem Kyber-Speicherkristall her war, den der Jedi auf Devaron bewachte. Auf ihm waren alle Kinder in der bekannten Galaxis verzeichnet, die ein Gespür für die Macht hatten. Daher wurden Skywalker und Ahsoka entsandt, um ihn aufzuhalten, während Obi-Wan auf Coruscant blieb, um Bane dort noch zu erwischen. Gefangennahme von Bolla Ropal Übersetztes Zitat aus Act on Instinct: „The Force has many aspects and strengths, Hunter.“ „Oh, I know all about your strengths, Ropal. You're a scholar, a seer. Someone who knows how to open this.“ „Never!“ „We'll see how long "Never" lasts...“ thumb|left|Cad Bane erlangt den [[Kyber-Speicherkristall.]] Der nächste Teil des Auftrages bestand für Bane darin, den Kyber-Speicherkristall, der sich im Beitz des Jedi Bolla Ropal befand, in seinen Besitz zu bringen und den Jedi dazu zu zwingen diesen mit dem gestohlenen Holocron zu verbinden, damit er Sidious die Informationen des Kristalls übermitteln konnte. Nach den Informationen des Sith-Lords befand sich der Rodianer mit seinem Padawan Tyzen Xebec auf dem Planeten Devaron, um dort mit Klonsoldaten einen Außenposten der Republik aufzubauen. Sidious beeinflusst die Handelsföderation, damit diese Cad Bane eine Flotte von mehreren Fregatten und Landungsschiffen lieh, um den Planeten überraschend anzugreifen. Außerdem warb Bane die Kopfgeldjägerin Aurra Sing an, mit der er bereits bei der Befreiung Ziros zusammengearbeitet hatte. Sie sollte mit einem der Landungsschiffe in der Nähe der Basis landen und mit einer Einheit Kampfdroiden unter dem Decknamen Nashtah-Team für Ablenkung sorgen. Schließlich erreichte die Angriffsflotte den Orbit über Devaron und Cad Bane befahl, die Landung der Truppen. Daraufhin wies der Kopfgeldjäger Sing an, nicht Bolla Ropal ins Visier zu nehmen, sondern mit ihrem Team an der westlichen Schlucht Aufstellung zu nehmen und dort dessen Padawan und einige Klone in Schach zu halten. Sie befahl einen Superkampfdroiden, den Kampfläufer der Republik, der sich auf einem Damm in der Nähe des Schülers befand, abzuschießen. Der Läufer explodierte sofort und hindert die Klone und Tyzen daran, Ropal zu helfen. Inzwischen war Bane mit seinem neuen Schiff, der Xanadu Blood, welche er von Sidious für den Holocron-Diebstahl erhalten hatte, auf dem Weg zu dem Jedi. Er schoss noch einige Klonsoldaten mit seinem Waffensystemen ab, bis er schließlich vor dem Außenposten landete, der schon von Kampfdroiden belagert wurde. Kurz darauf wurde er von einem Droiden, der zwischenzeitlich das Kommando über sein Flaggschiff übernommen hatte, informiert, dass soeben republikanische Verstärkung unter der Führung der Resolute aus dem Hyperraum gesprungen sei. Bane erkannte, dass er von der Gestaltwandlerin auf Coruscant verraten worden war und wies den Droiden an, die Stellung zu halten, bis er zurück auf dem Schiff sei. Daraufhin entdeckte er den Jedi Ropal, der gerade einen Kampfdroiden vernichtete und fügte hinzu, dass er sofort da sein werde. Er griff den Jedi mit einem sehr teuren Cortosisstrahl an, den dieser mit seinem Lichtschwert zwar abwehrte, aber wodurch es aber auch deaktiviert wurde. Anschließend fesselte er Ropals Beine mit einem Seil und ließ ihn von einigen B2-Superkampfdroiden umstellten. Cad Bane stellte fest, dass der Rodianer nicht gerade ein Kämpfer war, und bat ihn darum, als Gelehrter das Holocron zu öffnen. Doch der Jedi weigerte sich, woraufhin ihn ein Superkampfdroide mit einem Elektroschock aus dem Gefecht setzte. Anschließend fand er bei ihm den Kyberkristall, nahm ihn an sich und kehrte mit seiner Geisel zum Flaggschiff zurück.Act on Instinct thumb|right|Cad Bane foltert [[Bolla Ropal]] Dort angekommen befahl er zwei Superkampfdroiden, den Jedi in eine Folterkammer zu bringen. Er musste allerdings auf der Brücke feststellen, dass der Flottenverband unter der Führung von Anakin Skywalker seine Flotte bereits zerstört hatte. Da die Resolute dem Flaggschiff Banes den Fluchtweg abschneiden wollte, befahl Bane einem Droiden, sie aus der Gefahrenzone zu bringen und den Hyperraumsprung vorzubereiten, doch erwartete er bereits einen Trick des Jedi. Dennoch machte er sich auf dem Weg zur Folterkammer, um den gefangenen Bolla Ropal dazu zu bringen, das Holocron mit dem Kristall zu verbinden, als ihm ein Droide berichtete, dass der Energiewandler des Schiffes getroffen worden war und so den Hyperraumsprung unmöglich machte. Während Cad Bane den Sinn dieser Aktion überdachte, betrat er den Folterraum, in dem Bolla Ropal an eine Vorrichtung zum Foltern durch Stromschläge angeschlossen war. Da der Jedi dem Kopfgeldjäger bezüglich des Holocrons nicht helfen wollte, ließ Bane einen Droiden die Folterung beginnen. Doch auch danach zeigte sich Ropal uneinsichtig. Daher befahl Bane den Strom auf ein Maximum zu intensivieren, wodurch der Jedi letztendlich starb. Somit brauchte Bane einen anderen Jedi für das Holocron und machte sich auf den Weg zur Brücke. Dort angekommen kontaktierte ihn der Neimoidianer Nute Gunray, der erzürnt darüber war, dass Bane bereits den größten Teil der von ihm geliehenen Flotte verloren hatte. Der Kopfgeldjäger beschwichtigte ihn damit, dass sein Auftraggeber Sidious, nachdem er das Holocron ausgeliefert hätte, für den Schaden aufkommen würde. Allerdings wurde das Gespräch durch einen Überraschungsangriff des Jedi Anakin Skywalker, der glaubte, dass sich Bolla Ropal an Bord der Fregatte befand, unterbrochen. Er ließ drei AT-TEs aus der Hangarschleuse der Resolute auf die Fegatte sinken, wo sie sich dank ihrer Magnetfüße fortbewegen konnten. Die Invasoren konnten außerdem einige Vulture-Droiden, die sie angriffen, vernichten. Trotzdem verzichtete Cad Bane darauf, ihnen weiter Truppen entgegenzuwerfen, wodurch er den Neimoidianer weiter erzürnte und dieser daraufhin die Übertragung der Daten des Kristalls verlangte. Der Kopfgeldjäger konnte das aber nicht, da nur ein Jedi die Informationen öffnen könnte. Daher entschied er sich, Skywalker und seinen Padawan Ahsoka Tano in das Schiff eindringen zu lassen, um sie später dazu zu bringen, das Holocron zu öffnen und beschwichtigte Gunray damit.Schicksalhafte Ladung Scharmützel an Bord der Fregatte thumb|left|Cad Bane greift mit Kampfdroiden die beiden [[Jedi und die Klonkrieger an.]] Als die Truppe der Republik unter der Führung Skywalkers fast die Brücke erreicht hatte, befahl Cad Bane den Droiden, alle Datenspeicher zu löschen, den Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus zu aktivieren und sämtliche Kommandofunktionen des Schiffes auf die Fernsteuerung seines Armes zu übertragen. Daraufhin befahl er den anwesenden Droiden, die Brücke zu verteidigen und verschwand durch eine geheimen Schacht in den Schiffsrumpf, um den Jedi eine Falle zu stellen. Wenige Sekunden später erschienen die beiden Jedi und einige Klonkrieger auf der Brücke und schalteten die übrigen Droiden aus. Da sich ihr Ziel dort nicht mehr aufhielt, machten sie sich auf die Suche nach dem bereits toten Bolla Ropal und Cad Bane, der das Holocron und den Kyberkristall besaß. Unterdessen hatte Cad Bane für sein Vorhaben, die beiden Jedi zu trennen, eine Halle, in der sich einige Bomben befanden, ausgewählt und einige Droiden sich dort aufstellen lassen. Den sich dort befindenden Kampfdroiden gab er den Befehl, wachsam zu bleiben und die Klone sofort anzugreifen, wenn er sie herführen werden. Daher begab er sich in einen Nebengang und erwartete bei ausgeschaltetem Licht die Ankunft der Truppe. Diese ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und als der Astromechdroide R2-D2 seinen Scheinwerfer einsetzte, konnten sie den Kopfgeldjäger sehen und verfolgten ihn bis in die Halle. Darin schaltete Bane das Licht wieder an, erklärte ihnen, dass es eine Falle sei, und eröffnete mit allen Droiden das Feuer. Als die beiden Jedi den Kopfgeldjäger attackieren wollten, schaltete Bane die Schwerkraftgeneratoren aus, allerdings blieben er und die Droiden auf dem Boden stehen, da sie Magneten an den Füßen besaßen. Auch die Klone waren dem entsprechend ausgerüstet, sodass sie wieder am Gefecht teilnehmen konnten, doch die beiden Jedi mussten schwebend kämpfen. Während Ahsoka Tano weitere Kampfdroiden ausschaltete und R2-D2 befahl, die Schwerkraft an einer Schalttafel wieder einzuschalten, versuchte Anakin, Bane zu erreichen. Dies gelang ihm schließlich, sodass Bane durch einen überraschenden Tritt das Holocron verlor. Doch gerade in diesem Moment reaktivierte der Astromechdroide die Schwerkraft, sodass das Holocron und alle anderen zu Boden fielen. Der Kopfgeldjäger konnte sich als erster wieder aufrappeln, nahm das Artefakt an sich und floh aus dem Raum, gleichzeitig feuerte er mit seinen Blasterpistolen weiterhin auf die Klone. Ahsoka nahm gegen den Willen ihres Meisters die Verfolgung auf. So hatte es der Kopfgeldjäger jedoch geplant und schloss, kurz bevor Anakin den Gang erreichen konnte, die Tür. In dem darauf folgendem Duell schien es zuerst so, als ob die Padawan die Oberhand gewonnen hätte, da Cad Bane niedergestreckt auf dem Boden lag. Doch hatte er sie getäuscht und setzte sie mit Elektroschocks außer Gefecht. Bane brachte sie daraufhin in eine Arrest-Zelle. Inzwischen versuchte Anakin die Tür mit seinem Lichtschwert zu öffnen, er wurde jedoch unter einer Gerölllawine begraben, als ein Droide versehentlich auf eine Bombe schoss, die sich zuvor aus ihrer Halterung gelöst hatte, welche explodierte. thumb|right|Cad Bane verhandelt mit [[Anakin Skywalker über das Leben seiner Padawan.]] Später erwachte die Togruta in der speziell angefertigten Arrest-Zelle, an deren Wand sich auch eine Luftschleuse befand. Da Cad Bane sie mit Handfesseln, die immer enger wurden, je stärker man sich wehrte, geknebelt hatte, war ihr die Flucht nicht möglich. Der Kopfgeldjäger eröffnete ihr dies und nahm der Padawan außerdem einen Teil des Kopfschmucks ab. Ahsoka konfrontierte ihn als Reaktion damit, dass die Fegatte sie beide mit in den Tod reißen würde. Doch Bane reagierte gelassen und erwartete die Ankunft ihres Meisters, der, wie er wusste, Ahsoka nicht zurücklassen würde. Zu diesem Zweck quälte er sie weiterhin mit Elektroschocks, um Skywalker, der die Schmerzen spüren konnte, schneller an die Zelle zu locken. Anakin, der sich inzwischen aus den Trümmern befreit hatte, näherte sich daher der Zelle, die nur noch von drei Kampfdroiden bewacht wurde. Kurz darauf betrat Skywalker die Zelle und stand dem Kopfgeldjäger, der von zwei B2-Superkampfdroiden flankiert wurde, gegenüber. Bane drohte damit, die äußere Luftschleuse zu öffnen und Ahsoka so zu töten, um einem Angriff des Jedi zuvorzukommen. Daher bot ihm der Kopfgeldjäger einen Handel an: Das Leben des Padawans gegen das Öffnen des Holocron. Obwohl Ahsoka dagegen war, willigte Anakin schließlich in die Vereinbarung ein und übergab Bane sein Lichtschwert. Dann setzte sich der Jedi und begann, mithilfe der Macht das Holocron zu öffnen. In das offene Artefakt setzte der Kopfgeldjäger den erbeuteten Kyberkristall ein, sodass sich das Holocron wieder von selbst zusammensetzte und Bane die Informationen abrufen konnte. Allerdings nutzte der Jedi diesen Moment der Unachtsamkeit und holte sich sowohl sein als auch das Lichtschwert seines Padawan zurück. Bane reagierte dementsprechend, indem er die Luftschleuse öffnete und mit seinen Raketenstiefeln davonflog. Als er einige Gänge weit geflogen war, kontaktierte ihn Nute Gunray, der sich nach dem Stand der Mission erkundigte. Der Kopfgeldjäger berichtete von seinem Erfolg mit dem Holocron, lehnte aber den Vorschlag ab, die Daten sofort zu übermitteln, da er sich bereits einen Rettungsplan zur Flucht von der instabilen Fregatte überlegt hatte. Daher beendete er das Gespräch und sah, als er an ein angrenzendes Geländer trat, dass die übrigen Klonkrieger mit Droiden kämpften, um an Bord eines Shuttles zu gelangen. Doch wurde er plötzlich mit seinen Überlegungen unterbrochen, als die beiden Klonkrieger Denal und Koho ihn entdeckten und bedrohten. Doch in einem kleinen Handgemenge konnte er beide töten Dabei wurde er jedoch von Denal angeschossen. Um noch von der Fregatte fliehen zu können, tauschte er mit dem toten Denal die Rüstung und tat so, als ob er der Klon wäre und den Kopfgeldjäger erschießen würde. Die beiden Jedi, die sich aus der Zelle hatten befreien können und die Klone an Bord des Shuttles sammelten den verkeleideten Kopfgeldjäger, den sie für den echten Denal hielten, ein. Als sich Skywalker nach dem Holocron erkundigte, gab Bane an, er habe es nicht finden können. Aber da das Schiff bereits dabei war, zu explodieren, entschied Anakin, zu fliehen, anstatt nach dem Holocron zu suchen. Daher flogen sie mit dem Shuttle zurück zur Resolute. Allerdings musste Skywalker feststellen, dass er die Präsenz von Bane noch immer spüren konnte, obwohl die Fregatte bereits explodiert war. thumb|left|Cad Bane kann mit einem [[V-19 Torrent-Sternjäger aus dem Hangar der Resolute fliehen.]] Als das Shuttle schließlich im Hangar der Resolute landete, beglückwünschten die anderen Klone den vermeintlichen Denal für das Erledigen des Kopfgeldjägers. Daraufhin verließen die meisten Klone, darunter auch der verkleidete Bane, die Fähre, einzig Captain Rex und ein Klonsoldat blieben zurück. Diese machten kurz darauf eine erstaunliche Entdeckung: Am Boden des Shuttles fanden sie eine kleine Menge grünen Blutes. Während sie Skywalker darüber informierten, versuchte Ahsoka, dem angeschlagenen Bane in Klonrüstung zu helfen. Dieser ignorierte sie anfangs, doch dann stellte sie sich vor den Kopfgeldjäger, um seinen verletzten Arm zu untersuchen. Dabei bemerkte sie gleichzeitig wie der herbeigerufene Anakin im Shuttle, dass der Klon grünes Duro-Blut verloren hatte. Skywalker, der zu der selben Schlussfolgerung gelangt war, stürmte aus dem Shuttle, um den falschen Klon auszuschalten. Doch Bane hatte Ahsoka bereits mit einem Tritt in den Magen ausgeschaltet und konnte einen V-19 Torrent-Sternjäger starten. Obwohl Skywalker auf das Schiff sprang und Bane den Helm wegschlug, konnte er ihn nicht mehr aufhalten. Daher befahl der Jedi Admiral Wullf Yularen die Hyperraumringe auszuschalten, um den Kopfgeldjäger von einem Hyperraumsprung abzuhalten. Doch der Deaktivierungsbefehl erfolgte zu spät und Bane gelang die Flucht.Kinder der Macht Jagd auf machtsensitive Kinder Nach seiner erfolgreichen Flucht begab sich Bane zu seiner Basis in einem Asteroidenfeld des Äußeren Rand, der Black Stall Station. Dort angekommen kontaktierte er Darth Sidious, berichtete vom Erfolg seiner Mission und übermittelte ihm die Informationen des Kyberkristalls, die die machtsensitiven Kinder der Galaxis betrafen. Der Sith-Lord war sehr zufrieden mit dem Kopfgeldjäger und gab ihm daher unverzüglich einen neuen Auftrag: Er sollte vier der Kinder entführen und sie zu Sidious' Basis auf Mustafar bringen, wo er sich selbst um die Kinder kümmern wollte. Obwohl diese Aufgabe Banes Meinung nach unter seinem Niveau lag, willigte er wegen der guten Bezahlung ein. Sein erstes Opfer suchte er sich das Nautolaner-Kind Zinn Toa dar. Daher brach er mit der Xanadu Blood nach Glee Anselm auf, konnte das Kind seiner Mutter entreißen und es nach Mustafar bringen. Inzwischen machte sich der Jedi-Rat große Sorgen um die zukünftigen Jedi, da Anakin Skywalker ihm vom Verschwinden Banes berichtete. Um den Kopfgeldjäger zu erwischen, meditierten die Jedi Mace Windu, Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker. Sie erhofften sich so, seinen Aufenthaltsort in Erfahrung zu bringen und mehr über die Kinder, auf die es Bane abgesehen hatte, zu erfahren. Schließlich kamen sie zu der Erkenntnis, dass der Schurke bereits ein Kind von Glee Anselm entführt hatte und es weiterhin auf zwei Kinder auf Rodia und Naboo abgesehen hatte. Daher wurde Kenobi nach Rodia entsandt, während Skywalker und seine Padawan Ahsoka nach Naboo geschickt wurden. thumb|right|Anakin Skywalker führt Cad Bane nach seinem gescheiterten Einsatz auf [[Naboo ab.]] Derweil war Cad Bane bereits in der rodianischen Stadt Kay-Tap angekommen und stellte sich der Mutter Mahtee Dunn mit einem Jedi-Mantel verkleidet vor. Er gab vor, ihren Sohn Wee Dunn bereits mit in den Tempel nehmen zu müssen, da mehrere falsche Jedi machtbegabte Kinder jagen würden. Doch als der Kopfgeldjäger das Kind an sich reißen wollte, weigerte sich die Mutter, ihn zu übergeben. Daher hypnotisierte er die Frau mit einem Hypnogazer und nahm Wee an sich. Mittlerweile war auch Kenobi auf dem Platz der Stadt eingetroffen und rannte zum Appartement der Dunns. Dort öffnete ihm Mahtee, doch durch die Hypnose hielt sie ihn für einen falschen Jedi und griff ihn mit einem Blaster an. Obi-Wan konnte sie aber mithilfe der Macht von ihrer Hypnose befreien. Allerdings nutzte Bane diesen Moment und verließ das Appartement. Daraufhin aktivierte er seine Raketenstiefel und flog, das Kind im Arm haltend, zum Landeplatz der Xanadu Blood. Obwohl Kenobi ihn mithilfe eines Enterhakens folgen konnte, startete der Raumjäger Banes bereits, sodass der Jedi dem fliehenden Kopfgeldjäger nur noch hinterher sehen konnte. Nachdem der Kopfgeldjäger Wee schließlich nach Mustafar gebracht hatte, wollte er sich als nächstes des Gungan-Babys Roo-Roo Page aus dem nabooanischen Stadt Jan-gwa annehmen. Doch er wusste nicht, dass sich Skywalker und Ahsoka bereits in der Stadt befanden und ihn im Haus des Babys erwarteten. Daher landete er, nachdem er seine Navigationsdaten gelöscht hatte, ahnungslos außerhalb von Jan-gwa und schlich sich ungesehen an das Haus heran. Dann kletterte er an ein offenes Fenster des Kinderzimmers und beobachtete dort, wie die Mutter ihr Baby scheinbar ins Bett legte. Als er jedoch hinabsprang und die Decke beiseite zog, entdeckte er, dass es sich nur um eine Puppe handelte. Daraufhin trat Ahsoka aus einer Tür und bedrohte den Kopfgeldjäger mit einem Lichtschwert. Doch Bane konnte ihr das Lichtschwert durch ein Seil entwinden, schoss auf sie und floh schließlich mit seinen Raketenstiefeln aus dem Haus. Als er jedoch das Fenster passiert hatte, klammerte sich Anakin, der auf dem Dach lauerte, an seine Stiefel und riss ihn auf den Boden. Auf dem Vorhof wartete bereits Ahsoka mit gezücktem Lichtschwert, sodass der gestürzte Bane nicht mehr entkommen konnte. Kurzerhand legte ihm die Togruta Handschellen an und nahm ihm außerdem ihren gestohlenen Kopfschmuck ab. Während Skywalker ihn daraufhin abführte, bedrohte er dabei das Gungan-Baby, dass es immer noch nicht sicher sei. Nach seiner Verhaftung wurde der Kopfgeldjäger in einer Zelle an Bord der Resolute von Mace Windu und Obi-Wan Kenobi verhört. Doch weigerte er sich, den Aufenthaltsort der beiden Kinder oder den Namen seines Auftraggebers zu nennen. Da er auch auf die Androhung von Folter gelassen reagierte, vermutete Mace, dass sein Auftraggeber gefährlicher sein musste als die Jedi, woraufhin Bane das Gespräch beendete. Als die beiden Jedi vor die Zelle traten und diese versiegelten, traten Skywalker und Ahsoka hinzu, die keine nennenswerten Information aus der Xanadu Blood gewinnen konnten. Anakin schlug vor, den Kopfgeldjäger mithilfe der Macht zu einer Auskunft zu zwingen, um doch noch Informationen zu erhalten. Doch da Banes Geist sehr stark war, legte Ahsoka nahe, dass sich alle auf seinen Geist konzentrieren sollten. Obwohl das Risiko bestand, dass Banes Geist durch die Willensbrechung zu Schaden kommen könnte, stimmten alle Jedi zu. Daher betraten sie wiederum die Zelle, was Bane höhnisch kommentierte. Anakin begann als erster, in Banes Geist einzudringen. Anfänglich tat der Kopfgeldjäger dies als nutzlos ab, aber als sich schließlich Windu und Kenobi anschlossen, konnte er ihnen nicht mehr standhalten. Bereits im Begriff, die Informationen preiszugeben, bäumte er sich ein letztes Mal mit einem bestialischen Schrei gegen die Jedi auf. Diese ließen schließlich von ihm ab, doch Anakin wies darauf hin, dass sie es vielleicht nochmal ausprobieren sollten. Daraufhin zeigte sich Bane kooperativ und versprach, sie zu den Kindern und dem Holocron zu führen. Wenig später wurde der gefesselte Kopfgeldjäger von mehreren Klonen in ein T-6 Shuttle geführt. thumb|left|Cad Bane führt die Jedi [[Obi-Wan Kenobi und Mace Windu zu seiner Basis.]] Unter Begleitung der Jedi Kenobi, Windu und des Klon-Kommandanten Cody startete das Shuttle. Der Kopfgeldjäger verriet die Koordinaten, die sie zu den Kindern führen sollten. Obwohl Kenobi skeptisch war, weil die Koordinaten tief in den Äußeren Rand führen würden, sprang ihr Raumschiff schließlich in den Hyperraum. Einige Zeit später trat das Shuttle wieder in den Realraum ein und dockte an der Black Stall Station an, an die sie die Koordinaten geführt hatte. Die Jedi und Bane betraten die Station, während Cody das Schiff bewachte. Als der Kopfgeldjäger die beiden in den Hauptraum führte, merkten sie, dass sich die Kinder nicht auf der Raumstation befanden. Doch Bane beschwichtigte sie, indem er ihnen das gestohlene Holocron zeigte. Er bot außerdem an, es für die beiden zu holen. Dies hielt Mace Windu jedoch für eine Falle und übernahm selbst die Führung. Als er auf einen tieferen Boden trat, wurde dadurch das Sicherheitssystem, bestehend aus Lasern und Blasterkanonen, ausgelöst. Gezwungenermaßen mussten die Jedi sich nun mit ihren Lichtschwertern gegen die Blastersalven und Laser verteidigen, wodurch es dem Kopfgeldjäger gelang, zu einer Geheimtür zu fliehen. Bevor Kenobi ihn einholen konnte, war er bereits dahinter verschwunden und in einen Raum mit Rettungskapseln gelangt. Schließlich stieg er in eine und entkam somit von der Station. Allerdings hatte er sowohl das Holocron als auch seine Basis verloren, die später durch den ausgelösten Sicherheitsmechanismus explodiert war. Auch die Forschungsstation auf Mustafar war durch die Jedi zerstört worden, indem diese die Daten seines Schiffes ausgewertet hatten, sodass Bane es nicht mehr wagen konnte, erneut mit Sidious Kontakt aufzunehmen. Weitere Aufträge Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Übersetztes Zitat aus Invitation Only: „Master Cad Bane, I presume. I've heard much about you. Who hasn't? The greatest hunter since Jango lost his head…“ Cad Bane war ein einzelgängerischer Kopfgeldjäger, der anders als der langjährige Spitzenmann des Geschäfts - Jango Fett, keine Gefangenen nahm, sondern seine Opfer tötete, sofern sie ihm nicht mehr Geld anboten als sein Auftraggeber. Dann wandte er sich wenn nötig auch gegen seinen Auftraggeber und tötete diesen.Report von der Wondercon 2009 im Official Star Wars Blog Während seiner Einsätze ging Cad Bane absolut skrupellos und gnadenlos vor. Er hatte keine Skrupel davor, während seines Einsatzes auch unbeteiligte Zivilisten zu töten. Bane nahm tendenziell jede Art von Aufträgen an, egal ob leicht oder schwer, solange ihm sein Auftraggeber die geeignete Ausrüstung gab und er nach seinen Vorstellungen entlohnt wurde. Seine Gier nach Credits zeigte sich vor allem darin, dass er für jede noch so kleine Sonderaufgabe eine üppige Erhöhung seines Honorars verlangte. Außerdem war er bei schwereren oder komplexeren Unterfangen nicht abgeneigt, die Hilfe anderer Kopfgeldjäger in Anspruch zu nehmen - natürlich auf Kosten seines Auftraggebers. Doch wenn einer seiner Komplizen gefangen genommen wurde, kümmerte er sich nicht weiter um ihn, aber sollte er irgendetwas über sein nächstes Ziel verraten, würde Bane den Kumpanen neutralisieren. Meistens vermied er daher engere Bindungen mit anderen Personen, da persönliche Gefühle seinen Auftrag gefährden könnten. Eine Ausnahme stellte der Wissenschaftler Kul Teska da, weil Bane ihm gegenüber Rachegelüste wegen seines gestohlenen Schiffes hegte. Des Weiteren stellten die Jedi eine Gruppe dar, mit denen er immer wieder in Konflikt geriet. Obwohl er ihnen gegenüber keinerlei Hass verspürte, sah Cad Bane die Jedi dennoch als eine willkommene Gelegenheit, um seine Fertigkeiten und Ausrüstung an ihnen auszutesten. Unter anderem deswegen wurde Bane von dem Sith-Lord Darth Sidious auserkoren, um seine Aufträge, die oft mit Machtbegabten zusammenhingen, auszuführen. Daher war es ihm immer wichtig, einen Notfallplan im Ärmel zu haben, um auf unangenehme Situationen angemessen reagieren zu können. Außerdem bevorzugte er meist ein verdecktes Vorgehen gegenüber einem direkten Angriff. Dennoch konnte er sowohl hervorragend mit dem Blaster umgehen als auch meisterhaft im Nahkampf agieren. Ausrüstung thumb|left|Cad Bane und seine Waffen. Cad Bane verfügte über ausgezeichnete Ausrüstung, um seine Arbeit zu erleichtern. Er besaß ein Atemgerät, das ihn bei Bedarf über direkt in seinen Mund implantierte Schläuche mit Atemluft versorgte. An seinen Unterarmen befanden sich ein metallischer Schutz, der spezielle Sonderfunktionen beinhalteten: Einen Seilwerfer, ein Komlink, einen Datenanschluss und einen Kontakt-Stunner, die alle per Knopfdruck aktiviert werden konnten. Banes Stiefel bestanden zum größten Teil aus Durastahl und waren mit Miniraketen ausgestattet, die ihm eine maximale Mobilität verliehen. Außerdem verfügte Bane über ein beachtliches Waffenarsenal: So stellten seine Hauptwaffen zwei modifizierte LL-30 Blasterpistolen dar, die in zwei speziell angefertigten Holstern an seiner Seite steckten, die ihm ein schnelles Ziehen der Pistolen ermöglichten. Weiterhin besaß der Duro mehrere explosive Gegenstände wie Thermaldetonatoren, eine zusätzliche kleinere Notfall-Blasterpistole und einen Hypnogazer. Des Weiteren war Bane der Besitzer eines Wartungsdroiden namens Todo 360, den er allerdings meistens als Butlerdroiden einsetzte. Dennoch war er in einigen Missionen von großem Nutzen, bis er bei einem Diebstahl im Jed-Tempel zerstört wurde. Überdies verfügte Bane über mehrere angepasste Raumschiffe: Die Sleight of Hand, ein Telgorn-Transporter, war mit einem erweiterten Hyperraumantrieb und Militärwaffen modifiziert. Der Duro benutzte ihn, als er eine Gravitationswaffe von dem Wissenschaftler Kul Teska stahl. Ein weiteres Schiff war die Xanadu Blood, ein stark modifizierter Porax-38-Raumjäger, der gegenüber dem Standardmodell des Jägers über stärkere Waffen verfügte und einen Tarnmodus besaß. Cad Bane erhielt das Schiff für den Diebstahl eines Holocrons aus dem Jedi-Tempel. Allerdings verlor er es nach seiner Gefangennahme auf Naboo an die Jedi. Hinter den Kulissen Videokommentar von Dave Filoni: „That Cad Bane has a very nice hat by the way.“ thumb|right|Frühe Konzepte von Cad Bane *Cad Bane wurde in der englischen Version von Corey Burton synchronisiert. In der deutschen Version von Das Geiseldrama lieh ihm Jan Spitzer seine Stimme, während Bane in den Episode Holocron Heist, Schicksalhafte Ladung und Kinder der Macht von Oliver Stritzel gesprochen wird. *Die ersten Entwürfe für Cad Bane sollten sich an Durge orientieren, doch wurde die Person schließlich Aufgrund von George Lucas' Anraten an die von Lee Van Cleef gespielten Personen in den Italo-Western Für ein paar Dollar mehr und Zwei glorreiche Halunken angelegt. Bei seinen Recherchen für die Figur fand Dave Filoni bei den Konzeptzeichnungen der Original Trilogie, einen Kopfgeldjäger mit einem großen weiten Hut. Nach den ersten Zeichnungen von Dave vollendete Kilian Plunkett das Design von Cad.Report von der Wondercon 2009 im Official Star Wars Blog In der Endversion des Charakters weist Cad Banes Hut erhebliche Ähnlichkeiten mit Dave Filonis eigenem Hut auf, worauf dieser auch in seinem Videokommentar zur Episode Das Geiseldrama anspielt. Quellen *''The Clone Wars – Republic Heroes'' *''Das Geiseldrama'' * *''Invitation Only'' *''Hunting the Hunters'' *''Holocron Heist'' *''Schicksalhafte Ladung'' *''Kinder der Macht'' *''Act on Instinct'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' (Band 1, Seite 57) *''The Essential Atlas'' (Seite 80) *Report von der Wondercon 2009 im Official Star Wars Blog * * * Einzelnachweise }} Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Duros Kategorie:Kopfgeldjäger Kategorie:Cyborgs da:Cad Bane en:Cad Bane es:Cad Bane nl:Cad Bane pl:Cad Bane pt:Cad Bane fi:Cad Bane sv:Cad Bane